Solo quiero verla una vez más
by hitomi33
Summary: Hikari a vuelto nuevamente para destruir la tierra, tal como las anteriores 6 veces, pero... podrá Takeru hacer que ésta se apiade de aquel asfixiante planeta? . espero les guste.


Hi! Bueno, otra vez ando molestando, soy hitomi33 este es mi segundo fic, pero quiso hacerlo sobre Kono minikuku mo utsukushii sekai (este feo y bello mundo), ¡es el primero en español, ojalá les guste, escriban sus reviews, por cualquier queja o sugerencia, ayuden a mejorar.

Kenshin: si ayudenle, que le hagan ver que no tiene vocación como escritora.

Hitomi: oye! urusei kenshin! Se que no tengo mucho talento, pero de todos modos hago lo que puedo, me quedaré con tu katana de castigo.

Kenshin: está bien, discúlpame, ya no digo nada, ¿me puedes dar mi katana?

Hitomi: no!

Kenshin: bueno, creo que me lo merezco

Hitomi: si te lo mereces, bueno, mientras yo castigo a mi estúpido novio, no los entretendré más así que nos despedimos.

Kenshin: si nos vemos pronto, no olviden dejar sus reviews, sayonara.

Hitomi: Ja ne!

Summary: Hikari a vuelto nuevamente para destruir la tierra, tal como las anteriores 6 veces, pero... podrá Takeru hacer que ésta se apiade de aquel asfixiante planeta? . espero les guste.

Aclaración: este feo y bello mundo no es mío, si lo fuera, la serie original hubiera terminado de otra forma, si saben a lo que me refiero, no le voy a contar, pero ni modo, me conformaré con lo que he escrito y escribiré en mi fic.

Título-Solo quiero verla una vez más

Capítulo 1- detén el tiempo por favor

En una ambiente muy tenso, se encontraban 2 jóvenes luchando, una era una joven, como de 17 años, con cabello largo de un color rosa pálido y con ojos del mismo color con un extraño brillo naranja y una mirada muy fría, de su espalda surgían unas alas carmesíes, parecían de mariposa, y el otro era un muchacho de cabello castaño, lo tenía bastante revuelto y ojos cafés, que al contrario de la joven, se veía desesperado, solo podía esquivar los ataques de aquella mujer, estaban en una batalla muy importante, que apenas estaba comenzando. Mientras ellos peleaban, mariposas de un color carmesí aparecían de una forma extraña, el número de éstas era impresionante, parecía que el cielo era un mar de sangre y que éste tenía nubes de un azul muy pálido, un ambiente bastante grotesco, y más, si se pensaba, que aquellos insectos estaban consumiendo la vida existente hasta aquel momento. La pelirrosa estaba extrañada, o al menos eso quería hacerle creer al muchacho, y se detuvo un momento, hablando en voz alta dijo muchas cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza.

Nunca creí que me fuera tan difícil hacer esto, si antes para mi no era ningún problema, acabar con todo lo que existe en este mundo es mi deber y ya lo he hecho, pero esta vez algo ha cambiado. Mi nombre es Hikari, o por lo menos ese nombre tengo en este mundo, no se que soy, mas bien, se lo que no soy, no soy un alienígena, aunque vengo del espacio, llegué aquí y de algún modo tomé una identidad humana, que de una u otra forma es contradictorio porque... yo odio a los humanos, o eso es lo que necesito creer, para poder acabar con esto de inmediato. Creo que lo más correcto para describirme sería diciendo que soy una diosa de la muerte. Muchos podrían preguntarse por qué debo destruir este mundo, la respuesta es simple, este mundo no tiene nada de hermoso, no hay ni una sola cosa especial en el, solo veo gente robando, niños hambrientos, guerras constantes ¿alguien puede decir que es feliz? Tal vez después de que acabe con todo lo que tiene vida y lo que no, en la siguiente transformación de los nuevos seres de este planeta las cosas mejoren, debo buscar el camino correcto hacia la evolución, y si eso no ocurre seguiré viniendo una y otra vez para que algún día, mi deber esté completado totalmente. Pero, aún sabiendo todo esto, ¿por qué no puedo terminar con este planeta? Siento algo extraño en mi corazón.

por que yo estoy aquí- yo soy Takeru, Hikari por favor recuérdame, date cuenta de que este mundo no es tan malo como crees.

¿Takeru?

Hikari ¿acaso no me recuerdas?

No, yo a ti no te conozco, y deja de ser tan egocéntrico

Hikari's pov

Si, te conozco, te recuerdo, como olvidarte, eres la persona que me encontró y me puso un nombre. Tengo en mi memoria aquella vez. Caí como una luz en aquel lago, pero tú me salvaste y me diste un hogar, sin embargo, no quiero que ningún sentimiento interfiera con mi trabajo. Lo siento mucho, espero algún día tu alma pueda perdonarme.

Fin de hikari's pov

Ahora que lo pienso, no eres la Hikari que yo conocí, ella no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie.

Eso es por que yo soy la verdadera Hikari, o más bien, esta es mi verdadera personalidad, antes ni siquiera tenía un nombre.

Estoy un poco confundido.

Si, te daré una breve explicación, para que cuando hayas muerto tu alma esté en paz y no te hayas quedad con la duda de quien te asesinó en realidad. yo estaba durmiendo todo este tiempo, y una personalidad nueva apareció gracias a ti, por haberme dado un estúpido corazón, cosa que no necesito, esa es la que tú conoces por cierto, pero yo a ti no te recuerdo.

Ya entiendo, ¡entonces quiero que se presente la Hikari que yo conozco!

En ese momento Takeru soltó unas lágrimas que reflejaban su desesperación, éste joven estaba destinado a conocer a Hikari y destruirla, el muchacho tenía una capacidad que nadie sospechaba, podía transformarse en una especie de monstruo y a su vez tenía la ventaja de convertir sus brazos en cuchillas o en varias armas, su cabello se alargaba en una especie de cuernos, en su cara aparecía una cruz en forma de X y sus ojos se volvían azules además de que tenía una fuerza impresionante, todo esto era porque el propio mundo había encontrado una forma de defenderse de los ataques de Hikari, Takeru no era el único que debía acabar con la pelirrosa, sin embargo, era el único humano que había evolucionado para tal fin, pero lo que no estaba previsto, era que quien debía destruir a Hikari se enamoraría de ella. Sabiendo el ya todo lo que ocurría, no pudo controlarse y se transformó, estaba furioso por las palabras de aquella chica, le dolía mucho ver qué tan fría y despiadada podía ser aquella diosa a la que tanto amaba.

¿quieres que aquella personalidad regrese?- dijo Hikari riéndose descaradamente

Cuando ella comenzó con su sarcasmo, apareció una chica, se veía más pequeña que Hikari, aparentaba unos 13 años, se parecían un poco pero aquella niña tenía el cabello color cereza y ojos borgoña, realmente era muy bonita, su nombre es Akari.

-por favor Hikari detente

- ¿por qué me interrumpes Akari?

-¿un momento y por qué de ella si te acuerdas? – dijo Takeru un tanto molesto

- por que es normal que me acuerde de ella, después de todo es parte de mi

- bueno puede que tengas razón – dijo Takeru

takeru's pov

Es cierto, recuerdo cuando encontré a Hikari, algo similar le sucedió a Ryou, mi mejor amigo, es un joven de mi edad con cabello cenizo y ojos violetas, bastante inocente por cierto. El encontró a Akari, de tal forma que ellas parecían pasar por la misma situación, la recuerdo bien. Estábamos en mi casa, Ryou y yo, como de costumbre, ya era una rutina, teníamos que trabajar en el restaurante de mi tío, de pronto vimos una luz que cayó en un bosque, corrimos hacia aquel lugar y cada uno se fue por su lado, ya que surgían dos misteriosos luminiscencias. Yo encontré a Hikari, en el lago de aquel lugar, tenía un hermoso resplandor, una especie de luz amarilla, con un tenue brillo verde. Ahora que me doy cuenta, cuando la conocí tenía el cabello naranja y unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas. Mi amigo halló a Akari en un árbol de cerezo, con la misma luz que envolvía a la pelirroja, y nos dimos cuenta de que tenían un parentesco. De todas formas es como si fueran hermanas, aunque antes de llegar aquí eran un solo ser, pero algo extraño pasó y se dividieron, supongo que eso no puede olvidarse tan fácilmente de ella.

¿y tú qué creías?¿y en qué tanto piensas?- dijo Hikari

nada, no creo ni pienso en nada, pero aún así te suplico que te detengas, no quiero seguir peleando, no contigo- exclamó Takeru

por favor escúchalo y también a mi, después de todo, yo soy quien debe salvar este hermoso mundo.-dijo Akari, pensando en un remedio para hacer reflexionar a su hermana

Akari's pov

Así como ella es la encargada de destruirlo, yo soy quien tiene el deber de pedirle que no lo haga. En el pasado, cuando éramos una, yo no podía salir a la luz y por lo tanto no reprochaba nada, es por eso que ella podía acabar con el planeta tan fácilmente, pero ahora que he obtenido un cuerpo propio, tengo la oportunidad de proteger al mundo humano. La teoría de como es que ahora somos dos, es que estábamos destinadas a conocer a Takeru y Ryou.

Fin akari's pov

Akari sorprendentemente había desarrollado sus poderes, y de una forma repentina comenzó a luchar con Hikari. Eran tan veloces que solo se veían dos luces saltando y moviéndose de un lado al otro, de la nada ambas hicieron aparecer dos espadas, parecían danzar con aquellas armas, era extraordinario y a la vez bastante peligroso, por que ninguna sentía piedad por la otra. Takeru sólo las observaba, pensando que le deparaba a ese mundo al que a Hikari le parecía asfixiante. Akari estaba muy concentrada en su batalla, sin embargo, por un momento, se alejó de la pelirrosa y se acercó lo más que pudo al joven, ella tuvo una idea.

-Takeru, voy a detener el tiempo, en el que solo nosotros tres podremos estar concientes, sin embargo, no se me permite intervenir en las acciones de las personas a las que les dejaré permanecer móviles, en este caso, ustedes dos, ya que soy la que controlará todo lo demás. Es la única forma para que esas mariposas no sigan absorbiendo la vida de los seres de este mundo, mientras Hikari cambia de opinión. Confío en ti, haz que mi hermana recapacite, eres la única esperanza que queda. Si eso no ocurre, me temo que no puedo hacer nada más.

-¿en serio puedes detener el tiempo?- dijo él asombrado por lo que escuchó

- si, si puedo, pero el límite es de 6 horas, tiempo real. Después de eso, todo seguirá como antes, depende de ti que suceda luego de ese lapso, o este mundo se salva o será destruido.

- está bien, debo hacerle recordar todo lo que ha visto hasta ahora, aquellas veces que se asombraba de las maravillas de este mundo.

Hikari se aproximó a Takeru, quería acabar con el, a pesar de quererlo, se rehusaba a admitirlo, eso era bastante extraño, ya que, antes de que cambiara de personalidad, solía decirle a Takeru con mucha frecuencia cuánto le gustaba. Akari comenzó a emitir un brillo como el de aquella vez, en la que Ryou la encontró, y fue elevándose hacia el cielo, de su espalda aparecieron unas alas de mariposa color turquesa, poseían una elegantes y un brillo inimaginable. Cuando Hikari se dio cuenta del peligro que esto implicaba para su misión, voló hacia su hermana y trató de atacarla, pero ésta creó un campo de fuerza, en forma de burbuja, entonces la pelirrosa voló de nuevo y envió un rayo de luz, tampoco este funcionó, una de sus alas se hirió al caer por el impacto, no se había roto, pero perdió la capacidad de moverse. Un resplandor se apoderó del tiempo de toda la tierra, Akari había logrado detenerlo. Takeru se acercó a Hikari, debía cumplir su promesa, pero no sabía lo que sucedería, ya que sus impulsos eran impredecibles porque su cuerpo quería matar a la pelirrosa, gracias a su evolución, sin embargo estaba aún conciente y confiaba en que no le haría daño.

Hikari dame una oportunidad para que recuerdes lo que has vivido en este mundo.

No por que hayas logrado que mis mariposas se detengan temporalmente, harás que cambie de opinión. Cuando los poderes de Akari se desvanezcan, acabaré con todo.

No si yo te detengo.

Sólo matándome lo conseguirás.

No pienso hacer eso. Hikari yo te amo, desde el momento en que te conocí, es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien. Por ti, bueno por tu otra personalidad, he sido capaz de cambiar, antes no era más que un tipo irresponsable y…

Solo eres un bastardo que cree que una mujer puede hacerlo cambiar, si uno cambia debe hacerlo por sí mismo, no por otra persona.

¿por qué eres tan cruel? Date cuenta de que de verdad te amo

Me arrepiento de que mi otra personalidad haya aparecido, ésta te dijo que te amaba, nunca debí dejar que estos sentimientos entraran en mi corazón, he sido contaminada por ellos, ni siquiera debería tener uno, sin embargo, gracias a tu estúpida existencia ahora tengo un corazón. Date cuenta, no me digas que me amas, porque eso no es cierto, tú no sabes amar. Una persona puede decir cosas hermosas y creer que son verdad, pero hay una gran diferencia entre decir y sentir. Trata de destruirme por que si no yo seré quien acabe contigo, esa es la única solución.

Yo se que todo lo que dices es mentira, estoy seguro de tener estos sentimientos, no sólo son palabras, ¡es lo que en realidad siento por ti!

Takeru luchó contra si mismo, se transformó de nuevo en aquel joven de cabello castaño y se acercó un poco más a la joven, el sabía que ya no podía causarle a ella daño alguno, era inevitable, extrañaba a la ojiverde, quería verla una vez más, tal ves, después de todo, sí existía una forma de hacer recapacitar a la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo niño estúpido? Si te acercas más voy a matarte

- no me importa lo que me digas, tengo que arriesgarme.

Entonces, el muchacho abrazó a Hikari, sabía que ella no podía huir.

suéltame- dijo Hikari con una expresión repulsiva

no voy a hacerlo, te amo hikari, pero amo más a aquella ojiverde a la que le encantaba la suavidad del agua, el sonido del viento, entre otras maravillas de este planeta. Quiero verla, por lo menos una vez mas.

Takeru

¿por qué no batallas para que te suelte? Aunque no puedas volar, podrías atacarme en este mismo instante, atravesarme el corazón, o algo por el estilo.

Te odio, eres repugnante

No me importa si tú me odias, me importaría más que la Hikari a la que yo amo de verdad no me quisiera, pero tú no eres ella, y por lo tanto quiero verla, no descansaré hasta que pueda mirar esos ojos verdes nuevamente.

Aquella pelirrosa, por más que tratara, no podía disimular que aún conservaba los sentimientos de aquella ojiverde, ya que no podía hacerle daño al ojimiel, takeru seguía abrazándola, cerró los ojos y una luz blanca rodeó a aquella pareja, no podían moverse, aquel brillo, eran los recuerdos que tanto anhelaba el joven que viera la ojirrosa, y que con su misma desesperación y agonía había creado, para que aquella diosa de la muerte se apiadara de ese mundo al que ella tanto odiaba.

Y así, la nueva misión de Takeru comenzó.


End file.
